


Happy Interruptions

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Little editing, Slightly sub!Ezra, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Ezra has a happy ending.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Fem!Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Happy Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of this and wanted to get it out there. This can be read as a standalone or a sorta sequel to "Still the Same"
> 
> Tumblr: @mcfreakin-bxtch

“Ouch!”

“Sh—I’m sorry! Scooch over.”

“Where?” You grunt. 

Ezra guides you to the middle of the small cot, chuckling to himself despite the fact that his hard cock has been resting in between your bodies for a good five minutes now with no form of relief. You squirm as he grips your hip and tugs you towards his; your juices smear on his bare stomach, glistening in the dull light of your little home. 

“Right here Blue,” he hums, fingers digging into your skin. “C’mon now, my beautiful flower, we do not have much time before the _beast_ awakens.”

You giggle but quickly stifle it with your fingers, looking back as if the ‘beast’ will come walking through the door any second. 

“ _Blue_ ,” he groans beneath you, tilting his hips up as a reminder. “ _Please_. I need to feel that delicate heat _now_.”

You moan at the low gruffness and hurry to line yourself over him, the feel of his red hot tip sliding through your folds already making your core quiver and with a deep breath you slide down—oh it’s been so _long_. 

“Fuck,” he voices tightly, neck straining at the feel of your slick walls stretching around him. “Oh I _missed_ this.”

“M-me too,” you stammer; you feel so _full_. “I’m not sure if I’m gonna last long, Ez.”

“I’m with you,” he grunts. “But it will help if you move, Starlight.”

His eyes show a glint of teasing and you grin. Leaning down to give him a kiss, he immediately shoves his tongue into your open mouth, not wasting any time in tasting you. Breaking the kiss, you lift your hips up until the tip remains and sink back down, starting a slow and leisurely pace—it won’t last, but you really missed just the _feel_ of him, sitting so heavy inside of you, nudging at your cervix and every soft spot inside you. 

It’s even harder to stay quiet. _Stars_ it’s difficult. You want to let out every moan and whimper he takes from you, want to hear his own equally, but he finds ways to make it up by burying his face in your chest, licking and biting at your full breasts; his lips wrap around a perk nipple and sucks on the sensitive areola. 

“Shit,” you whine, moving your hips faster now, desperately chasing a release long overdue. “Ezra it’s too—baby it’s too much.”

His mouth pops off obscenely. “My apologies, moon.” He sighs when you bury your face in his neck instead of answering him, licking and biting at the pulsing veins and to the juncture underneath his ear, earning a throaty moan that goes straight to your fluttering pussy. 

“Yes,” he whimpers. “Give me more, give me more of that sweet essence—fuck—”

“Shh,” you remind him gently. “I got you, _daddy_.” 

The whine that tears from his throat is enchanting—no, it’s more than that, _much_ more, because you love every little noise that passes that delicious pout; a reminder than, after everything, he’s still here. 

The claps of your hips clashing together echoes softly in the room, as does the squelches of your arousal. Ezra withers under you, wrapping his arm around your back to keep you bowed down, back arched and taking his cock with every deep thrust; you thrust down, he thrusts up, messy and a little uncoordinated but _fuck_ if you still don’t have that spark. The curls of his air leading to his pubic bone tickles your clit until the roughness of it causes you to shudder above him—you plant your hands by his hand to gain more leverage and _griiiind_ just the way he likes it in a slow, taunting circle. 

“Oh shi—” he chokes on the rest of the curse, moving his hand up to your head close to him; he likes the feel of your breath against his hot skin, the drag of your tongue along every contour, every scar he wields with pride now. 

You start to feel that familiar tightening in your lower stomach, pushing you towards the edge of absolute euphoria and you can feel by the quick pulsing of his cock that he’s right there with you. 

Suddenly he sits up and pushes up into you hard, nearly knocking you off and without thinking you squeal, failing your arms around his shoulders to keep yourself upright. The crinkles around his eyes tells you that he’s taking joy in your flabbergasted state, continuing the spear into you as hard and deep as he can go. 

He leans up and captures your lips in a sweet, sensual kiss. “I’m almost there,” he pants against your mouth. “Gonna cum with me, Blue? Hmm? Want me to fill that delectable cunt until you’re dripping with my seed?”

The words make your eyes roll in the back of your head, your pussy clenching around him and your thighs trembling—from both the strenuous workout and the drag of his thick girth; in out in out in out _snapsnapsnapsnap_ — 

“Fuck,” you scrunch your eyes shut and do your best to keep up with the brutal pace, all else forgotten…

“Fuck Ezra I’m cumming.”

Your cunt clenches hard around him and he snarls, “Do it.”

And just as you feel your body stiffen and a wave of white hot pleasure wash over you, a shrill cry resonates from the room next to yours. 

Close. So close. 

Ezra stills and sighs, slouching until he’s lying on his back; still stiff and throbbing in your soaking heat. 

“I’ll get her,” you exhale. 

Before he can respond you slip off him with a low whine—Ezra matches it with a thump of his head—ignoring the stickiness between your legs as you stand on wobbly limbs and slip a simple robe—the one he quite adores on you—over your shoulders. 

You tiptoe to the room where the cries continue, quieter now, and step through the cracked open door. 

“Hi babygirl,” you coo softly. 

Your little girl brightens as soon as her eyes spot you—Ezra’s eyes. She reaches her grubby little hands towards you, babbling away as if you can understand her. 

“Oh yeah?” You pretend, reaching down into the crib to pick her up. “Is that why you had to interrupt mommy and daddy?”

You cradle her to your chest and delicately rock her. This precious life you and Ezra created. With her dark brown eyes, soft curls that match her fathers, nose that resembles yours; part you and part Ezra, which makes her the most lovely creature in the galaxy. 

“My favorite girls.”

She immediately perks up at the sound of his voice, searching for him. You chuckle and turn so she can see him and the brightest smile graces her lips. 

“Hi little moon,” Ezra chirps sweetly to her, reaching his arm out; her hands follow after. 

You help him place her comfortably in his arm and take a step back, soaking in this beautiful, wonderful, spectacular image of the two people you love most in this world grinning down at each other like there’s no one else; just a father and daughter—unconditional and an unbendable love. 

You’re so fucking proud of him. He is no longer that angry, lonely man with dark clouds that once plagued him—not reborn, but risen from the ashes like a phoenix, overcoming all odds and obstacles to get to this moment, and you’ve been with him every step of the way. 

A deep glow in your chest draws you towards them so that there’s little to no space between your chest and his, your daughter bundled snuggly; her eyes droop, fingers latched on to his thumb, mouth hanging slightly open with a small spurt of drool pooling from her mouth—it’s the most adorable sight. 

“I’m proud of you, Ez,” you whisper as to not disturb her. “I don’t tell you that enough.”

“You do,” he hums, not looking away. “All the time, actually.”

You smile. “It’s my job to. And I mean it, every time.”

He finally looks up at you and you see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. It pulls at your heart. 

“And she’ll see that, too. She’ll know how much her father loves her, how _strong_ you are, how kind you can be and— _hmgh_.”

The rest of your sentence is muffled by his lips, clashing teeth and bumping noses; it’s perfect. He doesn’t stop until you have to pull back with a laugh, breathless and beaming. 

“I love you,” you tell him. 

Ezra thinks about how lucky he is, like _truly_ lucky—the kind of luck people would kill for and he thanks you everyday for giving him something he’d never thought he would have in a million years: a _family_. 

“And I love you.”

With that, there is happiness. There is closure. Love. There is peace. 


End file.
